


Love Is Blind

by SchalaDresdan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Elemental Magic, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Love Elemental, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Spirits/Elementals, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchalaDresdan/pseuds/SchalaDresdan
Summary: They say that love is blind. And for Phichit it really is. For he can't see the object of his affection, he can only hear him.Because Christophe isn't human. He's an elemental spirit, and humans cannot see him. Is it too much for this love spirit to hope for love?
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti & Victor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont & Katsuki Yuuri, Phichit Chulanont/Christophe Giacometti
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Elemental Soulmates, YOI Rare Pair Week 2020





	Love Is Blind

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last piece for the YOI Rare Pair week, with the prompt **Free Day**. I didn't intend to write a piece for today, but I decided to do this on Friday night and wrote it in a day. Please excuse any mistakes.
> 
> This piece is part of a series, and to enjoy this story to it's fullest, I would suggest reading the other pieces in this series The first piece is [Memories of Ice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034046/chapters/42614048), a Victuuri story I wrote. The second piece is [Elemental Assassin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15425121/chapters/35801901), a Bungo Stray Dogs Dazai/Chuuya fic written by Aurone, my beta. These stories all interconnect, and this piece actually starts during the storyline of Memories of Ice.
> 
> Story Notes:   
> There are beings called elementals. They can control the elements including water, earth, fire, ice, wind, darkness, and light. They are weak to the power that is opposite them, for example a fire elemental could die if he gets too cold. They cannot be seen by humans, except for a select few who for some reason have the power to see them. There are Gods, each of who is responsible for their elementals (they made them and they can choose to end them). They include: 
> 
> The Head God, Aalam  
> Partner to Head God and God of Love, Árún  
> Fire God, Kai  
> Water Goddess, Cordelia  
> Air God, Ariel  
> Ice Goddess, Eirwen  
> Earth Goddess, Althea  
> Dark Goddess, Amaya  
> Light God, Lucian  
> Goddess of the Underworld, Ashnah
> 
> This is also a soulmate AU. There is a list of soulmates for the elementals that has been given to Árún by Aalam. Árún’s elementals, Amour elementals, mark soulmates. They often place these marks on the shoulder blade of an elemental and their soulmate, so that they may not know that they even have one.

Aalam and Árún’s palace, in the realm of the Gods, was a remarkable place. There was no other way to describe it. The halls were made out of a material that appeared to be marble, but with a slight reddish pink color. And when you felt the walls, they were warm, almost like the palace itself was alive.

_ Maybe it is.  _ Christophe thought to himself, not for the first time.  _ I swear this place is always changing, always shifting. I know for a fact that it is not the same as it was when I was first created. _

Chris sighed and leaned against the wall. Unlike the granite it appeared to be, the walls were soft, almost cloud-like. _ I’ve asked Árún before how they built the palace, but he just smiles and winks. I shouldn’t be surprised. He very rarely tells me anything. _

He tilted his head back against the wall.  _ But he tells me more than most of the Gods tell their elementals. Probably because most of the Gods have so many elementals… and I’m the only Amour spirit. _

_ It’s lonely sometimes. _

He felt the familiar pulling at his mind, the sign that he was being summoned.  _ At least Árún keeps me busy. It’s a full-time job, managing the love lives of the other elementals. Helping them find their soulmates, and marking them once they do.  _

_ I wonder if I have one. _

He sighed as he stood, brushing his clothes free of wrinkles.  _ I hope I do, but it’s not like I’m allowed to see the book. Árún just tells me who to mark. _

Christophe walked towards Árún’s chambers.  _ I should go see Victor when I have a chance, see how he and Yuuri are doing. I’m surprised that they haven’t figured it out yet. But, Victor did lose his memories. He probably forgot that he has a soulmate out there somewhere. And Yuuri wouldn’t know what that mark on his shoulder meant either. I wish that I could tell them. _

_ But for some reason I don’t understand, the Gods have banned me from telling either of them. I cannot interfere. _

_Having a soulmate can be so complicated. And it's only luck, and sometimes a little push from me, that allows elementals to find them. So maybe it would be better if I didn’t have a soulmate. _

_ But if I did, I wouldn’t be alone anymore… _

***

A Few Days Later

Phichit wiped the sweat off of his brow with the towel draped across his shoulders.  _ That was a tough practice. Celestino really put me through the ringer… _

He snapped the blade guards on his skates and carefully stepped off of the ice. Phichit tilted his head back and took a long drink from his water bottle as he started to walk back towards the locker room. He grunted slightly as he bumped into someone. He glanced over, but didn’t see anyone there.

“Oh, sorry Victor…”

He heard someone chuckle softly.  _ That… is not Victor… _

“You must be Yuuri’s friend. The one that hears Elementals, but can’t see them.”

Phichit nodded, swallowing nervously.  _ I know that Victor said that Elementals aren’t evil, that they won’t hurt me, but I have to admit… I’m a little freaked out right now… _

“Who are you?”

“Oh, forgive my poor manners. I’m Christophe, an Amour Elemental, servant to the God of love, Árún. And an old friend of Victor’s.”

Phichit nodded. “Yes… Victor has mentioned you. I’m Phichit Chulanont. I’ve been a friend of Yuuri’s since he started training with Celestino.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Phichit.”

Phichit smiled.  _ It’s still so weird, talking to empty air like this. Like, I know that he’s there. I mean, I accidentally bumped into him. But not being able to see them is so…  _

“Sorry that I bumped into you, Christophe. I know it’s weird, the fact that I can hear you guys, and touch you, but not see you.”

“It’s fine. If I had known, I would have moved.”  _ I didn’t realize that he was the one that could hear us. And he’s so cute… I wonder what he would think of me, if he could see me? _

Christophe shook his head.  _ Stop that. He can’t even see you. You cannot get a crush on the cute human boy. _

_ Just remember, you don’t age, you won’t die. And he will. Don’t put yourself through that, Christophe. Better to stop that line of thought right now. _

“Were you looking for Victor? Or Yuuri?” Phichit’s question pulled Christophe out of his thoughts.

Christophe nodded, before remembering that Phichit couldn’t see the motion. “Victor is standing by the boards, watching Yuuri practice. I was making my way over there.”

“Ah. Well, sorry that I kept you. I hope that we can talk again sometime, Christophe. Or can I call you Chris?”

Christophe smiled. “Please do.”

Phichit grinned. “Okay, Chris. It was nice meeting you.”

“Likewise.” Christophe felt his heart thump in his chest, almost painfully.  _ Stop that. You’ve only just met this boy. And you know that it’s impossible. _

_ There’s no way that Phichit is your soulmate. And any other relationship with a human would be too painful to bear. _

He sighed heavily as he watched Phichit make his way down the hallway towards the locker room.  _ This is a bad idea…  _

_ I should try not to get involved with him. It would be far too painful. For both of us. _

***

A Month Later

Christophe smiled as he walked into the locker room and caught sight of Phichit on the far side of the room.  _ It’s been a month since I first met Phichit. And I can’t stop thinking about him. I know that it’s a bad idea, but I want to get to know him better.  _

He walked up to Phichit and tapped him on the shoulder. Phichit yelped and jumped at the sudden, unexpected contact. His heart beat erratically as he struggled to calm down. “Who the fuck…?”

Christophe sighed. “Sorry, I did not mean to scare you.”

Phichit squeaked out, “Chris?” 

“Yes.”

“You didn’t scare me… I just didn’t know you were there.” Phichit hesitated a moment. “And it’s been over a month since we met last. I thought…”  _ I thought that maybe you were just being polite last time. That you didn’t like me. Or that I did something wrong. That maybe you wouldn’t come back. _

Christophe sat down on the bench next to Phichit. “I’m sorry, Árún has kept me busy. I’m the only Amour spirit, so I get sent to run all of his errands.”

“That must be tough.” Phichit’s fingers twitched slightly, the urge to reach out and comfort Christophe strong in his mind.  _ But I can’t even see him. There’s no telling what part of him I would touch if I tried. Or, I might miss him all together and just look like a fool. _

“It is, sometimes. And lonely.” Christophe sighed heavily. He rested his elbows on his knees and cupped his head in his hands. “It sometimes feels like I don’t have anyone that I can talk to. Like no one understands me.”  _ I’m one of the only elementals that can teleport at will, without terrible draining side effects. And I’m the only one that lives in the palace. Árún likes to keep me close. _

“You can talk to me… I might not understand everything that you’re going through, but I’ll be happy to listen.” He edged his hand closer to where he thought Christophe was seated on the bench. “Trust me, I know what it’s like to be lonely. Before Yuuri got here, I was the only Asian here. And no one really took the time to get to know me. Or make me feel at home.”

Phichit sighed deeply. “I… as bad as it sounds, I think they all assumed that I couldn’t speak English? So they didn’t bother to try.” He shook his head. “It’s so stupid. So, when Yuuri came, I wanted to make sure that he didn’t feel that way. I wanted him to know that I would be here for him, if he needed a friend.”

Christophe looked down at the hand that was slowly making its way closer to where he was seated. He sighed and moved his hand down between them. “That was nice of you. And I might just have to take you up on that offer. I’ve been alone, or at least I’ve felt alone, for a very long time. It would be nice, having someone to talk to.”

Phichit fingers found Christophe’s hand on the bench. He pulled his fingers back slightly, suddenly afraid that the touch was not welcomed. “I… I’m sorry. I didn’t ask if it was okay…”

Christophe smiled slightly. “It is. I put it there so that you’d find it.”  _ I want you to touch me. You’re the first human that’s ever wanted to. _

Phichit curled his fingers around Christophe’s hand. “I bet that you’ve been to all kinds of interesting places. What’s your favorite place that you’ve been?”

_ Honestly, right here with you, in this locker room that smells slightly like sweat and dirty feet, ranks pretty high on the list.  _

Christophe thought for a moment. “Hmm, one time I went to Florence. In Italy. It is a beautiful city. Especially if you look at it from the top of the hill, as the sun is setting. I stayed there as long as I could, after my errand was done, just enjoying the city.”

“It sounds nice. I’d like to go there sometime.”

Christophe smiled.  _ I wish I could take you. Stop that, Christophe! You  _ **_cannot_ ** _ fall in love with a human! It will only lead to heartache, for both of you.  _

_ I should end this now, just never come back to see him. But, Gods, even though he can’t see me, I swear that he  _ **_sees_ ** _ me, more than anyone else ever has. And I… I want this…  _

“Chris? Are you okay? You went all quiet. And I know that you’re still there.”

Christophe shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. “Yes. I’m okay. But I’m afraid that I will have to leave soon. As much as I would like to stay.”

Christophe gathered Phichit’s hand in his and brought it up to his lips.  _ This is a bad idea. Probably the worst that I’ve ever had. I’m going to scare him off.  _

_ Maybe that would be for the best… _

Christophe gently kissed Phichit’s hand. Phichit blushed bright red. He studdered, “Um… yea… I wish you could stay too…”

“Was that too much?”

Phichit’s cheeks turned a darker shade of red. “N… no… I just wasn’t expecting it…”  _ No, it felt nice. I wish that I could see what Chris looks like. Like it really matters all that much. He’s nice, and he seems to like me. And he’s lonely. And I want to get to know him better. _

Phichit rubbed his neck with his free hand. “I know that it might be a while before you can come back. Just know that I’ll be here. I’m not planning on going anywhere anytime soon. So just, y’know, hit me up next time you get the chance. Or if you need to talk or something.”

Christophe smiled. “I will.” He sighed as he felt the tug on his mind, the sign that meant Árún was summoning him. “I am sorry, but it seems like I really must leave.”

Phichit nodded. “Don’t forget.”  _ I’ll be here, ready to listen, whenever you get a chance to come back. _

Christophe gently kissed Phichit’s hand before releasing it. “I won’t, and I will look forward to the next time that we meet.”  _ I hope that it will be soon. _

Phichit blushed slightly. “Until then.”  _ I refuse to say goodbye. _

Chris stood and looked back at Phichit one last time. “Yes, until then.”  _ Until then, I’ll do my best not think about you, to somehow not fall in love with you. _

_ Even though it feels like a losing battle. _

He sighed as he teleported out of the locker room, and directly into Árún’s chamber.  _ Best not to think about it. That will only make it worse. I’m sure that it will be some time before I have a chance to make it back there. He’ll probably forget about me by then. _

_ It would be better for both of us if he does.  _

***

Phichit felt like all of the air left the room when Christophe left.  _ Stop that. You don’t even know the guy. You’ve barely even talked to him! There is no reason for you to feel this way! _

“Phichit? Are you all right? You were already supposed to be on the ice, and Celestino is getting impatient.” Yuuri’s voice was enough to stir him out of his thoughts.

Phichit groaned. “Not really… Christophe was here.”

Yuuri tilted his head in question. “Victor’s friend, Christophe? Victor didn’t mention it.”

“That’s because… I think he came here to see me?”  _ I don’t know, I’m not sure… but if he really didn’t even bother to go see Victor… That would mean that he came here to see me, right? _

Yuuri sat down on the bench. “I didn’t realize that you two knew each other.”

Phichit sighed. “I ran into him, literally, the last time that he came. I didn’t see him, of course, and I thought it was Victor. Since it was out by the rink.” 

Phichit turned to look at Yuuri. “Can you tell me what he looks like? So I can at least build a mental picture?”  _ Since I can’t see him for myself? _

Yuuri nodded. “Okay… let me think. He doesn’t come very often, you know? Something about how his God keeps him busy all of the time.”

“He’s the only one.”

Yuuri started a little. “He is? I didn’t know that. That  _ would _ explain it, then.”

Yuuri closed his eyes and took a deep breath, like he was trying to picture Christophe. “He’s tall, a little taller than Victor is. Which is to say, a lot taller than you.”

Phichit stuck out his tongue. “Thanks for that. I’m not  _ that _ short.”

Yuuri chuckled softly. “I didn’t say you were. I was just saying that he’s tall. And he’s kind of muscular looking, but again, so is Victor. So it might be an elemental trait.”

Phichit nodded. He closed his eyes, trying to picture him. “What else?”

“He has green eyes. They’re about the color of peridot. You know, that green colored gemstone? The one that is August’s birthstone?”

Phichit smiled.  _ Not really. But if that is the color of his eyes, I’ll look it up. _

“His hair is… interesting. It’s two-toned? Darker near the roots, like a brunette color. But near the ends, it’s blonde. And curly.”

Phichit sighed a little.  _ I bet it’s soft… I’d like to touch it and find out…  _ He shook his head.  _ No, stop that. You can’t. He just needs a friend. Someone to talk to. You cannot get a crush on him.  _

_ It’s just… it’s too complicated… _

“He sounds really handsome…” The thought slipped out of Phichit’s mouth almost of its own volition. He blushed.  _ Damn, I didn’t mean to say that… _

Yuuri shrugged. “I guess so.”

“Thanks for describing him to me, Yuuri. I wanted to have a mental picture of him, y’know?” Phichit sighed. “I just… I think he might come back more often. I told him he could, if he needed someone to talk to. He sounded so lonely. And I want to be his friend. Just someone that he can feel comfortable talking to.”

Yuuri chuckled. “You have a way of getting almost  _ anyone _ to open up to you.”

Phichit grinned. “Just one of my many charms.”

“You better get out there, before Celestino comes looking for you, Phichit.”

Phichit looked up at the clock on the wall.  _ “Shit!  _ I didn’t realize it was this late already. Thanks, Yuuri! See you later, okay?”

Yuuri laughed as Phichit jumped up from the bench. He ran as fast as he could on skates out of the locker room. As he hurried to the ice he thought,  _ fuck, I am so late. Celestino is going to have my hide. He’s going to make me run  _ **_so many_ ** _ drills today.  _

He smiled slightly.  _ But it was worth it. Talking to Chris like that, getting to know him. It was totally worth it. I just hope that it doesn’t take too long for him to come back. _


End file.
